The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, in particular, to a technology prompting a user to select output candidate images selectable as an image to be output using an indicator.
Conventionally, in an image processing apparatus equipped with a display part having a touch panel function, it has been known so far a technology which detects a movement of an indicator, such as a hand and a pen or the like by the touch panel function, and executes a predetermined action in accordance with the detected movement of the indicator.
The image processing apparatus of this kind includes, for example, a game machine having on its game board surface a plurality of detecting sensors by which a human body can be detected in a noncontact manner. The game machine detects a gesture by hand when the hand of a player crosses between specific two detecting sensors, and displays in mage indicative of an action corresponding to the gesture by hand.